injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaman
"You face the might of Atlantis!" Aquaman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Biography Born to a human father and Atlantean mother, the hybrid Arthur Curry is the rightful heir to the throne of Atlantis, and has sworn to protect the surface world against the monstrous dangers of the deep, and the bountiful oceans against evil men. Regime Aquaman’s contact with the surface world has been minimal. He’s only recently agreed to align Atlantis with Superman’s One Earth regime. Subjugating Atlantis wasn't easy, but was necessary to retain some autonomy. Injustice Comic Aquaman is largely absent for the majority of the book until Chapter Ten, and he is first seen comforting a dying whale before angrily confronting its killers on a Japanese boat. He breaks off the chains holding the whales down and dives into the seas, tipping the vessel over. When he rises back up, he is joined by a large Atlantean fleet of soldiers and giant crabs, ordering his soldiers to take the ships down. Arthur himself strikes the first ship, denting its hull with a single punch and catching one of the fishermen. When the man begs for his life by saying he has a family, Arthur is outraged by the man's pleading for compassion. But before he can do anything further to the man, Wonder Woman appears, as the Justice League had been alerted of Aquaman's attack on the fleet. Diana asks Arthur to stop his attack and reminds him of Superman's ceasefire, but Aquaman makes it clear he will not heed Superman's decree, saying, "I know what you and Superman called for! But the oceans do not answer your calls. I am the king of the sea and I will protect it." Wonder Woman continues to try to sooth the situation over, asking that Arthur let the man go and for them to go aboard the ship and end the situation peacefully with words, all the while reaching out to Arthur. However, one of Arthur's soldiers is a little too trigger happy, and blasts Wonder Woman across her face. Aquaman harshly reprimands the soldier, telling him "It's a bad idea to piss off an Amazon!" Arthur moves to check on Diana, but she backhands him aside, and just then Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Shazam arrive, backing Diana up as she moves to attack Arthur and his soldiers. Aquaman is knocked unconscious from Wonder Woman's blow and is awakened by the whales he has freed, bidding him to protect them. Aquaman awakens, enraged, and snatches Wonder Woman by her ankle as she and the League battle his forces. Aquaman drags Diana under water, where they struggle before Shazam dives under and tackles Arthur, dragging him back up into the air. Shazam pleads with Arthur to surrender, but Aquaman refuses, saying the sea has more secrets. Shazam and the rest of the heroes are shocked by the sight of a massive tsunami fast approaching, with Arthur's forces retreating. Shazam is shocked and in disbelief over what he is seeing, though Arthur taunts him, saying he knows what is the true cause of the wave. Shazam drops Arthur when the latter advises him that he will "Need both hands soon." Arthur is not seen as the tentacles of the kraken he summoned rises from the ocean, knocking Green Lantern and Shazam out of the air while Diana watches on in horror. Aquaman observes his kraken's attack on the Justice League when he is suddenly contacted by Batman over his secure Atlantis communication channel, shocking him, though Batman quickly informs him of Superman's approach, his pain over the loss of Metropolis, and his fury for Arthur's attack on the League. Aquaman sees Superman flying towards him and through one of the kraken's tentacles just as Batman warns him to stop. Arthur finds himself held up by his neck in the Man of Steel's grip, Clark demands Arthur to call his beast off, despite Aquaman's protests that the League attacked him first. As Superman's eyes burn with heat vision and he gives one final warning for Arthur to stop, Batman tells him to do as Superman says. Aquaman finally relents and telepathically tells the kraken to stop its attack, the mighty beast retreating into the darkness of the sea bottom. As the League rises out of the water along with the victims of the Atlantean's attack, Superman reminds Arthur of his ceasefire with Arthur replying that even Superman's voice does not reach the ocean's floor, and goes on to say if Superman wishes to rule the surface world, though Superman is quick to interject that he only wishes to protect it. Arthur claims that he understands Superman's pain over losing Metropolis, or "His kingdom", but once again reiterates that he can't have Atlantis. Completely ignoring Batman's protests, Arthur tells Superman that "Whether you see it or not, your reign is coming." Just then Wonder Woman flies over, telling Superman to turn his communicator on. When Superman asks what is happening, Wonder Woman reveals that Atlantean armies are rising all over the world in various countries, including the Golden Gate Bridge, Brazil and Dubai. When Superman demands answers from Aquaman, the King of the Seas replies, "I'm not some self-appointed leader of an insignificant country who can be bullied into submission. Every port. Every ship. Everything that flies over the oceans does so with my blessing. Your world would grind to a halt if I willed it. Every land mass borders the sea. Your entire world is inside mine." With that, Aquaman declares, "Consider this a show of strength. Now. Get the hell out of my ocean." Batman calls Aquaman an idiot for this, saying that Superman will not respond to ultimatums. Indeed, the Man of Steel decides to show Aquaman his and the League's strength by lifting Atlantis out of the sea and placing it in the Sahara. With no other choice, Aquaman agrees to speak to Superman but the Man of Steel has had enough of words and sends Wonder Woman as his diplomat. The King and Princess meet at the Shore of Algeria, with Wonder Woman telling Arthur that he will call his forces back and bring any grievance he has with the surface world to the League. Aquaman asks Diana if she would let Superman tell Themyscira to not defend its borders. Wonder Woman responds that Superman would not do that. Aquaman expresses his disbelief over Superman's current actions, having believed he wasn't capable of it. He advises Diana to steer Clark from his current course, but Diana refuses, believing that Superman has the planned a course of action best for the world. Aquaman warns Wonder Woman that the League's actions have scared a lot of people, "Ordinary people who will not want gods and aliens telling them what they can and can't do." Aquaman asks Wonder Woman to pass a message to Superman: While Aquaman has ruled peacefully for many years, if Superman should decide to take command, he should seek his counsel. He then asks Wonder Woman to tell Superman he is sorry about Lois. Aquaman then departs back to the seas while Wonder Woman returns to Superman. Aquaman returns in Chapter Eighteen, having been summoned by Batman to attend a meeting with several other heroes for a plan of attack against Superman's Regime. Injustice: Gods Among Us Aquaman first appears alongside the Justice League in Metropolis fighting off the villains assembled by Lex Luthor. When he and the other members begin closing in on the Joker, he is pulled into a parallel dimension with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow. In order to find out where they are, Aquaman goes to the alternate Atlantis to see if the archives hold any records of what brought about this changed universe. Upon arriving there, Aquaman learns from an Atlantean historian about Superman's murder of the Joker and the establishment of his Regime. He also learns from the Regime Flash and Shazam that their Aquaman agreed to a treaty that would subjugate Atlantis to Superman. He refuses to accept the treaty and defeats both of the Regime's envoys before being caught by his counterpart and the Atlantean guard. After defeating all of the guards single handedly, Aquaman defeats his counterpart and accuses him of appeasing Superman. After the fight, Aquaman is confronted by Ares, who sensed the aggression and sought it out after being starved of conflict by Superman's Regime. Aquaman defeats the weakened Ares, who informs him of the Insurgents looking to undermine Superman's rule. Aquaman is teleported to their hideout by Ares, finding his displaced comrades to already be there alongside the universe's Batman and Lex Luthor, where they learn that Batman needs their DNA to unlock a kryptonite weapon he intends to use against Superman. When the Insurgents to go Wayne Manor to secure the weapon, Batman takes Aquaman with him to crank up the Batcave's back-up generator. Upon entering the cave and unlocking the weapon, the Insurgents are attacked by the Regime's Wonder Woman and Black Adam. While Green Arrow fights Wonder Woman, Aquaman struggles against Black Adam and is knocked unconscious when Adam slams him into the cave's ceiling. During the attack on Stryker's Island, Aquaman is able to set up a diversion by summoning an army of giant crustaceous monsters to attack the Regime's forces while Batman and Green Arrow rescue the other Batman. He fights briefly against the Regime's Superman, striking him with trident when he attacks their Wonder Woman and trying to force him back, only to be knocked aside. Aquaman later takes part in the defense of Gotham City, fighting Black Adam briefly. He is then seen fighting the Regime's Hawkgirl and is almost flattened by a car thrown by Black Adam until the Superman of his dimension arrives. Aquaman's Regime counterpart later arrives in Metropolis with the Atlantean army to provide the Regime support. He chases off the Insurgents' forces with a giant tidal wave, which Superman freezes and throws away. As the Atlanteans do battle with the Amazon army assembled by Wonder Woman, Aquaman's counterpart faces off against Superman, only to be defeated. Back in Gotham, Aquaman and Green Arrow help round up the Regime Superman's accomplices, including Nightwing. Powers and Abilities *Superhuman strength and durability *Ability to breath underwater *Telepathically communicate with sea life and anything evolving from such *Super Human swimming speed *Super human speed and jumping *Enhanced senses *Wields trident of Neptune which lets him **Manipulate Water **Summon Tidal waves **Shoot and summon lightning **Dehydrate anything it touches *Natural Born leader *Expert warrior *Flight Intro/Outro INTRO: '''Aquaman is seen swimming alongside multiple sharks. He finally hits the surface and takes his battle stance as water drips off his body. '''OUTRO: '''Aquaman swings his trident, creating a rising flow of water before reappearing under sea, floating in front of Atlantis. Gameplay Character Trait '''Water of Life: '''Aquaman's trait allows him to recover from hitstun quickly for a small amount of time, giving him a natural combo breaker. Move List Basic Attacks: *Shark Strike (Controls: *Urchin Kick (Controls: *Rising Trident (Controls *Trident Slam (Controls: *Air Stab (Controls: *Whirl Pool (Controls: *For Neptune (Controls: *Trident Jab (Controls: Combo Attacks: *From the Depths (Controls: *Deep Sea (Controls: Special Attacks: *Trident Rush (Controls: D, F+1) *From the Deep (Controls: D, B+2) *Water Shield (Controls: D, D+3) *Trident Scoop (Controls: D, B+1) *Trident Toss (Controls: B, F+2) Super Move '''Atlantean Rage: '''Aquaman summons a powerful wave to waterlog the arena washing the opponent away. He then uses his trident to stab the opponent and catch him/her before thrusting his opponent into the ground, then holding him/her up into the path of a Great White Shark which then bites the opponent and swims away before all the water and creatures in the arena leave. Ending Victory over Superman was only the beginning of Aquaman's rise to power. Uniting the world's oceans under the banner of Atlantis, Aquaman had a controlling interest in the planet's ecology--and economy. His influence did not escape the attention of the world's multinational corporations, who looked to end his reign. Villains lured by the promise of big money to assassinate the King of Atlantis pursued him relentlessly. But Aquaman's popularity served him well. The world's citizens rose up in anger against those who would quell Aquaman's influence. The threat abated, a groundswell of support began for a United Earth under Aquaman's command. Quotes *"Submit!" *"Almighty Neptune!" *"You face the might of Atlantis!" - Clash with any Character *"Kneel before the king!" - Clash with any Character *"Poseidon take you!" - Clash with any Character *"The king fears no one!" - Clash with any Character *"For Atlantis!" - Clash with any Character *"Surface world scum!" - (Regime) Clash with any character *"What would you have me do?" - (Regime) Clash with Aquaman *"Yield. It's what you do." - Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"You disgrace Atlantis!" - Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"By saving it?" - (Regime) Clash with Aquaman *"I'm the true king!" - Clash with (Regime) Aquaman *"Wrong, imposter!" - (Regime) Clash with Aquaman *"You are not invincible." - Clash with Ares *"I have defeated gods." - Clash with Ares *"You're out of your league!" - Clash with Ares *"I am the pride of Atlantis!" - Clash with Batman *"And here's the storm!" - Clash with Batman *"No more Insurgency!" - (Regime) Clash with (Insurgency) Batman *"Speed alone doesn't cut it!" - Clash with The Flash *"You're not so quick, Barry!" - Clash with The Flash *"Your mouth runs faster than you." - Clash with The Flash *"Not even close." - Clash with Green Lantern *"I'll win any contest of wills." - Clash with Green Lantern *"The sea will drown your light!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Grow up and smarten up!" - (Regime) Clash with Nightwing, Cyborg, Shazam & Raven *"Never to you, Clark!" - Clash with Superman *"What makes you think you'll win?" - Clash with Superman *"I can match your strength!" - Clash with Superman *"I will subdue the surface world!" - (Regime) Clash with Superman *"Not just yet!" - (Regime) Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Don't need his help here!" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Back to Themyscira!" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Atlanteans are superior!" - Clash with Wonder Woman *"Run back to Superman!" - Clash with (Regime) Wonder Woman Costumes Default Aquaman wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a silver belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A." He also wears silver gauntlets on his wrists, and silver greaves. He wears Atlantean metallic armor on his chest that has a purple tint. Regime A set of crustacean armor and a beard. Flashpoint His costume from the Flashpoint Comic Storyline. ('''Season Pass) Trivia *Aquaman is voiced by Phil LaMarr, who voices the character in Young Justice. *Aquaman was confirmed in his own story trailer 3 days before his battle against Cyborg in the Injustice Battle Arena. *Aquaman is not playable in the mobile app. Gallery Screenshots Aquaaa.png|Aquaman Concept Art Aquaman 1.jpg|Aquaman's Alternate Costume. Aquaman 2.jpg Aquaman 3.jpg Aquaman 4.jpg Aquaman 5.jpg 3xYiZUn.png|Ocean Master? Aquaman 6.jpg Aquaman 7.jpg Aquaman 8.jpg Aquaman 9.jpg Aquaman 10.jpg Aquaman 11.jpg Aquaman 12.jpg Aquaman 13.jpg Aquaman 14.jpg Aquaman 15.jpg Aquaman 16.jpg Aquaman 17.jpg Aquaman 18.jpg Aquaman 19.jpg Aquaman Art.jpg|Concept Art Aquaman Super Move.jpg Aquaman 20.jpg Aquaman 21.jpg Aquaman 22.jpg Aquaman 23.jpg Aquaman 24.jpg Aquaman 25.jpg Aquaman 26.jpg AquamanH20.jpg DOOMalt.png|Aquaman vs Green Lantern Aquaman Flashpoint 2.jpg|Flashpoint Aquaman Capture2.png Aquaman on an aquatic beast.png|Aquaman on an aquatic beast Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-Aquaman-2.jpg|Aquaman and his forces f1254ffb5bf2563446956ed338e7f66b_t.jpg AquamanAvatarCostume.png|Aquaman Avatar costume for Xbox Live aquaman logo.png|Aquaman's official logo 3131967_640px.jpg|Aquaman's official "Flashpoint" logo Aquaman flashpoint.jpg Aquaman regime.jpg injustice-aquaman-render-mku-9.png injustice-aquaman-render-mku-10.png Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman vs. Cyborg|Aquaman vs. Cyborg File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Aquaman Combat Trailer|Aquaman Combat Trailer Category:Heroes Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Atlanteans Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Regime Member Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Bosses